


No forever

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Pre-Canon, Titfucking, after this they went on to creating Keith, and ya know it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Krolia wishes to give her lover a surprise.





	No forever

**Author's Note:**

> today's kinktober is 'lingerie' and 'titfucking' 
> 
> so uh... Krolia's tits appreciation day

The nights at the desert get cold. Warm for Krolia, yes, used to the impossible chill of space, the ever-present danger and beauty of the void. Chilly for Heath and his often-aching bones.

They do their best to keep warm: the light the fireplace, they drink hot drinks, Heath tells Krolia of Earth and she, while with fewer words, tells him of space.

They kiss.

They touch otherwise, Krolia slides into Heath’s lap with ease and kisses like she does everything else: with determination. She went from a stranger that Heath had happened to rescue to an ally, to a friend – to, well, this. If Heath loves her, he can’t say: but he certainly desires her, enough that he’s began dreaming of creating a family with her.

If she shares these dreams, she doesn’t say. She certainly shares the desires, as she’s shown through many of the shared cold nights. Krolia knows now what the sight of her in his shirts does to him and uses it to her advantage.

In their little bubble in his house, it’s like all the dangerous things she’s told him and the mechanical Lion silently waiting in her cave, don’t exist.

Heath wishes to keep it that way.

Krolia wishes she could keep it that way.

She takes what she can, she kisses this man ferociously, lets him fuck her open again and again, presses his head between her thighs where he licks her to a height of pleasure she hasn’t felt in years.

He’s good to her.

So this is why she wants to give him a surprise. Krolia knows the way he kisses and touches her, she knows the shape of his body and each little scar, reminders of his job. He’s been in danger like her. He is good to her.

So she takes the opportunity to order some things via his computer – the technology is certainly a little backward – and is only mildly sorry for using his credit card info.

He’s going to like it.

It gives her a little thrill and she has to hide a smile when he returns home and embraces her.

It’s two weeks later that Krolia tells Heath to sit down in his favoured chair, tells him to keep his eyes closed and presses a kiss to his brow when he protests. He’s smiling when he obeys her.

“You are devious, Krolia,” he says.

Krolia’s heart aches. This isn’t forever, she tells herself. But for now, she’ll keep the fire between them burning.

In the bedroom she pulls on the garments she’s bought, nicks the lace with a claw and sighs. She adjusts the bra and does a little twirl, smiles at the mirror. She presses her hand to her stomach, still flat. Soon. Maybe.

She sighs and steps back to Heath, settles on his lap, kisses him. “You can open your eyes, darling.” The pet name rolls off her lips easily. They are always his thing, not hers.

His dark eyes blink open, his big hands on her muscled thighs. His lips part. “Krolia.” His voice is so rough.

She bites her lip and kisses his nose. “You like these?”

Heath’s fingertips press to her thighs. His eyes are on her breasts, clad in smooth silky black and lace that tickles her skin.

She pulls back enough from him, for him to see the rest of her: the garters, the panties that barely cover her sex and do nothing to cover the smooth globes of her ass. Her heart has began to thud, warmth spreading under her skin.

An idea has been in her head the first time she had scrolled through his computer. She knows Heath likes her chest, as much as she likes his hands on her. So she wraps her arms around his head and kisses him, hard.

Heath’s hands are around her waist instantly, his answering kiss ferocious, a moan fluttering between them, as fragile as her ability to stay here, with him.

It is cold within her but warm within him.

Krolia doesn’t say it out loud, instead puts all of her into her actions. She pulls his hands to her breasts and smiles when he begins to knead, when his eyes glaze over with need.

“Cute,” she whispers and enjoys the way his nose wrinkles.

“Hot,” he counters and reaches around to grab her ass and bury his face in her neck, leaving burning hot kisses that lead to the deep valley between her tits.

Krolia plays with his hair and keeps his head there, his hot breath making her shudder. She’s throbbing between her thighs too, she rolls her hips and feels him shudder in turn, something hard beginning to strain against his pants.

She pulls his head up to kiss him again and then slides down, between his legs.

“What are you up to now, love?” Heath whispers, enraptured. Maybe this is why the Galra have so far left the humans alone: they are too easy to love. At least Krolia’s human is.

“Shush,” Krolia says and he does shut up, with a little smile. She pats his hands away and opens his pants, tugs them all the way to his ankles and then snatches the bottle she’s stashed under the coffee table for this exact purpose.

She’s had her hand around Heath’s dick before, has stroked him to hardness before he’s penetrated her: she’s sucked him before, yes. But not quite like this. Not when he’s gripping the armrests of the chair and looking at her like she has lit a fire under his skin.

He looks at her like she’s a sun.

She slicks up her hand and wraps it around his dick and pumps.

“Darling,” he breathes.

“Shush,” Krolia says again. She shifts, makes sure he’s staring right down at her, rubs herself against his leg and smirks when Heath’s breath hitches.

“Krolia, can I –“

“Just stay still,” she says and takes him into his mouth, sucks him, licks him until he moans. She withdraws her mouth and then shifts, nudges him to sit at the very edge of the chair.

Heath’s expression is amazing when he realizes what she’s up to. “L-love,” he manages.

She snaps the bra off, lets her breasts hang heavy over his cock, still moving her hand on it. “Found some things on your computer, love,” she whispers. She licks her lips. “You are not quite as subtle as you think.”

He has the audacity to blush. “In my defense, you love to prance around in mornings with nothing but my shirt on – “whatever else he was going to say is lost in a moan when she suckles at his tip.

Krolia slicks him up more, slicks up the deep valley between her breasts and then moves closer, envelopes his dick between her tits. She smiles up at him, bites her lip.

Heath’s eyes are glazed over, his nails digging deep into the chair. “God, love, you look incredible – “

She begins to move, shifts a bit to get the angle right, pushes her tits with her hands until Heath’s cock slides between them. It twitches, it pulses, it leaks. She wants to watch his face while she does this, but the sight is too interesting, too intoxicating.

She pinches her aroused nipples, kneads her own chest and lets out a moan.

“My darling Krolia,” Heath whispers, his hand warm on her cheek. “Fuck, you feel incredible.” He shifts, leans down to kiss the top of her head and lays his big hands on hers. He gives her a squeeze and then leans back again. “F-fuck, that’s good, love, you’re so good- “

Krolia’s body is strong, she can go on for long, so she moves up and down easily, fucks his dick with her breasts, pinches and pulls her nipples until she almost feels like she’ll start lactating – maybe later, maybe when she’s finally heavy with his child.

She watches his face now, her own slick pouring between her thighs, dripping to the floor, her new panties wet all over.

Nothing exists but her and him, his throbbing length, her body, too heated up, her racing heart. It’s just him and her. Her and him.

She’s glad for his length and for his thickness: she can envelope him entirely like this, give a hot, smooth space for his cock to fuck into.

“K-Krolia, love, I’m – please – “

She pulls away, swiftly, swallows down his cock in one go. One hand around his base, the other between her legs, three fingers deep, panties pushed to the side. Heath, Heath, Heath, her mind shouts. His heavy hand is on her hair, gripping tight.

“L-love,” he whimpers as he spills down her throat.

She moans as she fingers herself, pulls back to lick him clean, to pump him dry, gets it on her lips and on her tits but it matters little. She only has to look up to reach her own climax, gives one last flick to her aching cunt and only then she climbs back to his lap.

When they kiss, it’s the world ending inside both of them.


End file.
